Dzieci kapitana Granta/66
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dzieci kapitana Granta Ayrton czy Ben Joyce? Ukazał się Ayrton i pewnym krokiem przeszedł pokład. Twarz jego nie zdradzała ani junactwa, ani też pokory. Wzrok miał pochmurny, zacisnął zęby i pięści. Stanąwszy przed Glenarvanem, skrzyżował ręce i spokojnie, w milczeniu, czekał na zapytanie. — Ayrtonie — odezwał się Glenarvan — i otóż my i ty znaleźliśmy się na tym samym Duncanie, któregoś chciał oddać w ręce złoczyńców Ben-Joyce'a! Na te słowa wargi kwatermistrza lekko drgnęły, rumieniec przebiegł po nieruchomej jego twarzy — rumieniec nie wyrzutu sumienia, ale wstydu z niepowodzenia. Na tym statku, gdzie chciał rozkazywać, pozostawał jako więzień i los jego miał się wnet rozstrzygnąć. A jednak nie odpowiedział ani słowa. Glenarvan czekał cierpliwie, ale napróżno, bo Ayrton postanowił milczeć. — Mówże, Ayrtonie, co masz do powiedzenia — nalegał Glenarvan. Ayrton wahał się przez chwilę, zmarszczył czoło i nareszcie odezwał się tonem spokojnym. — Nie mam nic do powiedzenia, milordzie. Głupstwo zrobiłem, dawszy się złapać! Rób ze mną, co ci się spodoba. Wymówiwszy te słowa, kwatermistrz zwrócił oczy na rozciągający się blisko ląd i udawał głęboką obojętność na to, co się dzieje obok niego. Zdawało się, że nic go nie obchodzi. Glenarvan postanowił być cierpliwym; zależało mu na tem, aby w sprawie Henryka Granta i Britannji, dowiedzieć się szczegółów z tajemniczego życia Ayrtona. Zaczął więc badanie niezmiernie łagodnym głosem, nakazując spokój gwałtownie burzącemu się sercu. — Sądzę, że odpowiesz na niektóre pytania, jakie pragnę ci zadać — mówił Glenarvan — a przedewszystkiem, jak cię mam nazywać: Ayrton czy Ben-Joyce, i czy byłeś lub nie byłeś kwatermistrzem na statku Britannji? Ayrton, głuchy na pytania, spokojnie przyglądał się brzegom. Glenarvan, wrąc cały, ciągnął dalej badanie. — Czy powiesz mi, dlaczego opuściłeś Britannję i znajdowałeś się w Australji. Taż sama cisza i obojętność. — Zważ, Ayrtonie, że powinieneś mówić we własnym interesie. Tylko szczerość zupełna może poprawić twą sprawę. Pytam po raz ostatni: czy odpowiesz na moje pytania? Ayrton obrócił głowę i spojrzał w oczy Glenarvanowi. — Nie mam nic do powiedzenia. To rzecz sądu nie moja, żeby mi co dowiódł. — O dowody łatwo! — rzekł Glenarvan. — Łatwo, milordzie? — odezwał się szyderczo Ayrton. — Sądzę, że się łudzisz. Zaręczam, że najlepszy z sędziów z Temple-Baru miałby kłopot ze mną! Kto wyjaśni, jak znalazłem się w Australji, gdy niema tam kapitana Granta? Kto dowiedzie, że jestem ów tak zwany przez policję Ben-Joyce, gdy mnie nigdy nie mieli w ręku, a wszyscy moi towarzysze są wolni? Kto odkryje na moją niekorzyść, oprócz pana, nie już zbrodnię, ale choćby jaki czyn naganny? Kto dowiedzie, żem chciał opanować okręt i oddać go w ręce zbrodniarzy? Nikt, rozważ, milordzie, nikt. Macie tylko podejrzenia, a tu trzeba pewników, by skazać człowieka; tych wam właśnie brakuje. Dopóki mi inaczej nie dowiedziecie, jestem Ayrtonem, kwatermistrzem statku Britannia. Mówiąc to, zapalił się nieco, lecz prędko wrócił do zwykłej obojętności; przekonany był, że to, co powiedział, zakończy badania. Ale Glenarvan odezwał się temi słowy: — Ayrtonie; nie mam zamiaru wytaczać ci sprawy, to nie należy do mnie. Określmy jasno nasze wzajemne stosunki. Ja nie chcę nic wiedzieć takiego, coby cię kompromitowało: to rzecz sądu. Wiesz jednak, co pragnę wiedzieć, a ty jednem słowem możesz mnie naprowadzić na ślad utracony. I cóż? Powiesz? Ayrton poruszył głową przecząco. — Powiesz mi, gdzie jest kapitan Grant? — pytał Glenarvan. — Nie powiem, milordzie — odpowiedział Ayrton. — To wskażesz przynajmniej, gdzie rozbił się statek? — Także nie. — Ayrtonie — ciągnął Glenarvan teraz głosem prawie błagalnym — jeżeli wiesz, gdzie jest Henryk Grant, to powiedz to przynajmniej jego biednym dzieciom, które czekają na jedno słowo twoje? Ayrton zawahał się, ściągnęły mu się muskuły twarzy i wymruczał cicho: — Nie mogę. I w tejże chwili, jakby wyrzucając sobie chwilę słabości, dodał gwałtownie. — Nie, nic nie powiem! Jeżeli pan chcesz, to możesz mnie kazać powiesić. — Powiesić! — krzyknął Glenarvan, uniesiony gniewem. Pohamowawszy jednak gniew, dodał głosem poważnym: — Ayrtonie, tutaj niema ani sędziów, ani oprawców; na pierwszym przystanku oddamy cię w ręce władzy angielskiej. — Właśnie tego tylko pragnę! — odpowiedział badany. I powrócił spokojnie do kajuty, służącej mu za więzienie. U drzwi pozostawiono na straży dwu majtków, by zważali na najmniejsze poruszenie więźnia. Wszyscy obecni tej scenie rozeszli się oburzeni i zrozpaczeni. Cóż mieli czynić, gdy wysilenia Glenarvana rozbiły się o upór Ayrtona? Chyba wrócić do zamiaru powziętego w Eden i udać się do Europy, choćby przyszło rozpocząć na nowo wyprawę, dokonywaną z takiem dotąd niepowodzeniem. Na teraz jednak ślad Britannji zdawał się niepowrotnie stracony, a dokument nie nadawał się do żadnego nowego tłumaczenia. Na trzydziestym siódmym równoleżniku nie było już innego kraju i nie pozostawało nic, jak wrócić. Glenarvan, porozumiawszy się z przyjaciółmi, zaczął z Johnem rozważać kwestję powrotu. John przejrzał zapasy. Węgla było co najmniej na jakie dwa tygodnie, a zatem należało się zaopatrzyć w paliwo w najbliższym porcie. John proponował Glenarvanowi, by zarzucić kotwicę w zatoce Talcahuano, tej samej, w której już raz zaopatrywał się Duncan, nim się puścił w swą okrężną podróż. Droga wypadała prosto, jak strzelił, wzdłuż trzydziestego siódmego stopnia. Poczem statek, zaopatrzony dostatecznie, udałby się ku południowi, opływając przylądek Horn, i przez Atlantyk wróciłby do Szkocji... Zgodziwszy się na ten plan, wydano rozkaz maszyniście wzmocnienia pary i w pół godziny potem skierowano okręt ku zatoce Talcahuano. Stan oceanu usprawiedliwiał jego nazwę Spokojnego. O szóstej wieczorem znikały już wśród mgły ostatnie wierzchołki gór Nowej Zelandji. Tak więc wracano ku domowi. Smutna to była podróż dla tych dzielnych ludzi, powracających bez Henryka Granta. To też i cała załoga, tak wesoła w chwili odjazdu, tak ufna w powodzenie na początku wyprawy, zgnębiona i zwątpiała, smutnie rozpoczynała powrotną do Europy drogę. Ani jeden z tych dzielnych marynarzy nie wzruszył się na myśl powrotu do kraju; wszyscy byliby chętnie długo jeszcze walczyli z niebezpieczeństwami morza, aby tylko odnaleźć kapitana Granta. To też po okrzykach, jakiemi witano powrót Glenarvana zapanowało zniechęcenie. Zamiast dawnej ożywionej wymiany zdań, zamiast pogadanek, uprzyjemniających podróż, wszyscy trzymali się na osobności wśród czterech ścian kajut i rzadko bardzo ten lub ów ukazywał się na pokładzie Duncana. Paganel nawet, który zwykle do przesady uosabiał usposobienie załogi smutne lub wesołe i w potrzebie wymyśliłby nadzieję, teraz był milczący, ponury i zaledwie się pokazywał. Zwykła jego gadatliwość i żywość francuska zmieniła się w milczenie i przygnębienie, a nawet zdawał się być więcej osowiały, niż reszta jego towarzyszów. Bo jeżeli Glenarvan wspomniał o rozpoczęciu na nowo poszukiwań, to w odpowiedzi geograf wstrząsał głową, jak człowiek niemający najmniejszej nadziei i który już wie, co sądzić o rozbitkach Britannji. Czuli wszyscy, że Paganel miał ich za straconych nieodwołalnie. Na pokładzie znajdował się jednak człowiek, który mógł coś o tem powiedzieć, który jednak milczał ciągle. Był nim Ayrton. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że ten nędznik, jeżeli nie znał obecnego miejsca pobytu kapitana, to przynajmniej wie o miejscu rozbicia się jego okrętu. Ale Grant, gdyby się znalazł, byłby niedogodnym dla Ayrtona świadkiem, to też kwatermistrz milczał. Upór jego przyprowadzał majtków do wściekłości i koniecznie chcieli mu czemś dokuczyć. Kilkakrotnie jeszcze Glenarvan ponawiał swe próby, ale tak wszelkie obietnice, jako też groźby okazały się bezowocne. Upór Ayrtona był wogóle tak zacięty i tak niezrozumiały, że wkońcu major doszedł do wniosku, iż kwatermistrz rzeczywiście nic nie wie. Przypuszczenie to zresztą podzielał też geograf, zgadzało się bowiem z jego poglądami osobistemi na sprawę kapitana Granta. Jeżeli Ayrton nic nie wie, to czemuż nie przyznaje się do tego? Przecież nicby mu to nie szkodziło, a milczenie jego utrudniało powzięcie nowego projektu. Spotkawszy Ayrtona w Australji, czyż mogli nie przypuszczać, że tam znajduje się także kapitan? Za jaką bądź więc cenę należało skłonić kwatermistrza do wytłumaczenia się w tym względzie. Lady Helena, widząc, że wszelkie usiłowania męża rozbijają się o upór Ayrtona, zażądała, aby pozwolono jej spróbować. Co nie uda się mężczyźnie, może się udać kobiecie. Czyż się nie powtarza wiecznie ta sama bajeczka o huraganie, który nie mógł zerwać płaszcza z ramion podróżnego, gdy tymczasem jeden mały promyk słońca zrobił to w jednej chwili. To też Glenarvan znając bystrość swojej młodej małżonki, pozostawił jej swobodę działania. Było to piątego marca; do pokoju lady Heleny przyprowadzono Ayrtona. Marja miała być obecna temu spotkaniu, gdyż wpływ młodej panienki mógł się przydać, a Helena nie chciała zaniedbać niczego, coby do powodzenia pomogło. Przez godzinę całą były sam na sam z kwatermistrzem Britannji; ale co tam zaszło, pozostało tajemnicą. Co mówiły, jakich używały argumentów, by wydrzeć temu człowiekowi jego tajemnicę, słowem, wszystkie szczegóły badania pozostały nieznane nikomu. Gdy wreszcie rozeszły się z Ayrtonem, widoczne było, że ogarnęło je zwątpienie. To też wracającego do kajuty Ayrtona majtkowie obsypali pogróżkami, na które tylko wzruszał ramionami, co wzmogło jeszcze wściekłość załogi do tego stopnia, że do powstrzymania jej potrzeba było wdania się Johna i Glenarvana. Lady Helena nie dała jednak za wygraną. Postanowiła do końca walczyć z tą bezlitośną duszą. Nazajutrz zatem poszła sama do kajuty Ayrtona, by uniknąć scen wywoływanych przez jego ukazanie się na pokładzie. Przez dwie godziny dobra ta i łagodna Szkotka pozostawała sam na sam z hersztem zbrodniarzy. Glenarvan, trawiony nerwową niecierpliwością, krążył około kajuty, to postanawiając wytrzymać do ostatka, aby nie stracić ostatniej nadziei powodzenia, to znów gotów wyrwać żonę z tego przykrego posiedzenia. Gdy w końcu ukazało się lady Helena, na obliczu jej jaśniała ufność. Czyżby zdobyła tajemnicę, poruszając w sercu nędznika ostatki litości? Mac Nabbs, który pierwszy wszystko spostrzegł, nie mógł się powstrzymać od bardzo naturalnego uczucia niewiary. A jednak natychmiast rozeszła się pogłoska pomiędzy załogą, że kwatermistrz uległ nareszcie naleganiu lady Heleny. Jakby uderzeniem iskry elektrycznej pobudzeni, wszyscy zebrali się na pokładzie prędzej, niż zdołałaby ich zwołać świstawka Toma. Glenarvan pośpieszył naprzeciwko żony. — I cóż? — zapytał. — Nic — odpowiedziała lady Helena. — Ale ulegając moim prośbom, Ayrton chce się widzieć z tobą. — Więc ci się udało, kochana Heleno! — Tak mi się zdaje, Edwardzie. — Czy przyrzekłeś mu co, coby wymagało mego potwierdzenia? — Jedną rzecz tylko, mianowicie, że użyjesz całego swego wpływu, by złagodzić los, jaki czeka nieszczęśliwego Ayrtona. — Dobrze, kochana Heleno. Niech tu Ayrton przyjdzie. Lady Helena udała się do siebie w towarzystwie Marji, a kwatermistrza zaprowadzono do sali jadalnej, gdzie Glenarvan czekał na niego.